creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pokémon Pinwheel Village
The truth is that I actually loved this one. It isn't a "OMG THIS IS SO SCARY I soiled my pants :(" story, but in my opinion, this is a deep story, and it is actually well written, and much better than most of the Pokémon pastas. 9/10.WhyAmIReadingThis 15:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) This is probably one of the best Pokemon pastas I've read. The lack of "hyper-realistic blood", Pokemon with abandonment issues and Unowns spelling threatening words is refreshing. It's a little sad, but overall, a good story. Shinigami.Eyes 16:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Its okay, but not really scary, or sad. Seemed like a normal story, not exactly a creepypasta. Msw1age 08:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I was getting really excited until you up and threw in fake Pokemon. 8LUH 8LUH HUGE 8ITCH 12:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I seriously wish this was a real part of Pokemon Black. That would've been so fucking awesome.ManraptorHurrr 02:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Not cliche at all and was very sad. :( Sloshedtrain 03:18, January 24, 2012 (UTC) This has got to be my absolute favorite Pokemon creepypasta. No cliche blood, or playing the game then coming back years later to the pokemon on a killing spree. It wasn't scary, but it kind of gave you that eerie feeling because it wasn't an actual part in the game. This was well written, and made me wish it was a real part in the game. It sounded absolutely beautiful. And I would have liked to know what was in the egg. The story made me want to cry at the end. Rakku-Chan8 01:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) This, is hands down, the best pokemon pasta I've ever read. I loved every bit of it, non-cliche, well written and maybe a tad desolate or woebegone, but beautiful. I seriously nearly cried at the end, "I'm sorry, Samantha" hit me so hard. I was listening to The Funeral by Band of Horses while reading this, though. xD Still, great read. :) Cloudy Baubles 02:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) This is probably one of the better ones i've read so far... it's not scary, but it is... as someone else put it, eerie. If they ever do a remake of this game, or a newer version, i really think they should add this to it. And even though the author created those pokemon themselves, they sounded like pokemon from the actual game. and cool ones too. I felt sorry for Samantha, and the who situation even though she was fictional. that type if story is the best kind: the ones that make you feel for the characters involves. Very well done. Werewolfoverlord12 07:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow....That town probably hasent existed in decades in the pokemon reality.....the closest I can relate to it is "the place you saw, was a memorie, a place saved by time until its work was done, the soul of Samantha and that egg were the only things sustaining it, and once removed you can never go back." The chances of finding this again (if it existed in the first place) are slim (as in 1 to 999999999999999999 against) to none. The Overlord Of Fail Has Arrived 01:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I didn't think I'd enjoy this as much as I did! It sounds as believable as a creepypasta can, even from a technical standpoint. Even the animations on the new Pokemon were interesting (Now I want an Eternatree, shoot). Oh, also: I was training in Pinwheel when I found this page, although in Black 2, and the soundtrack was perfect. Great job, man. Dusk Izanagi (talk) 18:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC)